


Costumes and Kisses

by frenchforbird



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, halloween fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 13:16:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9125374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frenchforbird/pseuds/frenchforbird
Summary: A short fic I wrote for Dragon Age Trick or Treat exchange. It might be really bad because I've never played Dragon Age 2, but at least I tried!





	

“Are you ready yet?” Anders knocked on the door to the bathroom as his phone buzzed with another impatient text from Merril. She was hosting the company Halloween party this year. Anders and Hawke were already half an hour late.

“Just a few more minutes, babe!”

Anders sighed, shaking his head with a laugh. Moving in with Hawke had been an adventure, but the biggest thing that had changed was that Anders ended up late to everything. 

“Tada!” The bathroom door finally unlocked. Hawke stepped out, wearing an obviously handmade dragon costume, everything slightly lopsided. He had a black jacket with grey and red scales sewn on, a tail attached to his belt, and an elaborate mask with googly eyes. “What do you think?’

“Well-” Anders paused, looking down at his own costume: black everything with a cat tail, ears, and sharpie whiskers. “-now I feel underdressed.”

“I think we both look gorgeous,” Hawke countered with a grin. He slid his mask off his head and leaned forward to kiss Anders. The two were bordering on a makeout session when Anders’ phone started buzzing again. He backed away from Hawke with disappointment. 

“We better get going, Merril is mad we’re missing her party.”

“Yeah, yeah, let me grab the cider stuff you made me.”

The drive to Merril’s house was interesting, as Hawke described the struggles of making his costume. He had insisted on keeping it a secret from Anders this entire time, but was finally able to vent about everything he had done wrong- and brag about the things he had done right.

“Oh, and if you need any ideas for birthday presents, I might have ruined my only pair of gloves. I, uh… I tried to make them into claws, and it didn’t go well. Hey! Stop laughing! Anders! It’s harder than you think!”

They arrived at Merril’s house at the same time Varric did. He didn’t work for the company anymore, but was in Kirkwall for a vacation. He was permanently on the invite to every company party there was.

“Has Merril been on your asses too?” He grinned at his friends as he locked his car, holding a potted succulent. “I brought you guys a little housewarming gift. Try not to kill it before I can come over and see the place.”

“We’ll do our best, but no promises.” Anders took the plant and set it in their car. Three other friends had also given them the exact same plant in the exact same pot. The three walked up to the door, weaving in between the numerous cars already there, and rang the doorbell. They could hear some sort of oldie music, as well as Isabella belting out the wrong lyrics in the backyard.

“Guys!” Merril flung open her door, her cheeks flushed beneath her vallaslin. “Finally! Okay, no one give Bella any more beer. You can put the cider on the counter- Hawke! I love your costume! Varric, why aren’t you wearing a costume, it’s Halloween, for fucks sake. This is a Halloween party.”

As Merril scolded Varric, Anders and Hawke shared a look with a laugh. They took hands, Hawke sliding his mask down over her face, before stepping inside. It was going to be a great night.


End file.
